Xenia Onatopp (Goldeneye)
Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen) is a villainess from the 1995 James Bond movie Goldeneye. She is a henchwoman for the film's main villain Janus. Her defining characteristic is the fact she's a sadist, who gets sexual pleasure from killing people. Her favourite method is by squeezing the life out of her victims between her lethal legs, although she also enjoys gunning people down with machine guns. Her first kill is when she seduces an Admiral in order to steal his ID, she kisses him violently, then bites into his chest. She then slams him down on the bed roughly, riding him in a manner that both enjoy, until she begins to crush his chest and lungs between her legs. She then flips over in bed and snaps her legs around him, crossing her feet at the ankles for more pressure. Clearly suffering and gasping for air, the Admiral tells Xenia he can't breathe, but his agony is only giving her evil pleasure. Xenia then crushes him to death, squealing orgasmically and thrashing her head about as she takes his life. She later steals the Goldeneye weapon from a bunker in Siberia, before leaving she guns down all of the staff with a machine gun and is clearly getting sexually aroused as she slaughters them all. Later on she tries to kill Bond in the sauna at his hotel. After some sexy, playful exchanges, Xenia gets her arms around Bond and kisses him, before pulling back with his bottom lip between her teeth. James forces her away, into a wall, to her arousal, before she kicks him down as he goes for his gun. Eventually underneath Bond after attempting to straddle him, she jokes playfully, stroking his face before they both get to their feet, and she forces him onto a stone bench, where she finally gets him between her legs. Nearly smothering him with her chest, she forces him back, and leans back herself, creating immense pressure on Bond's chest and lungs as she attempts to crush him, her toes curling with orgasmic pleasure. Writhing and grunting in pleasure, she slides her hands down his bare chest and leans back again, before bringing her head back up as he slaps his hands on her knees in a desperate attempt to escape. She climaxes, achieving orgasm, before being slammed into a wall by Bond. Kissing him again, she squeezes him, and ends up slammed into more walls, though she loves the rough treatment, and squeals madly, attempting to crush him and kiss him once more before he sets her ass on a steam grate, getting the upper hand. The second time she tries to kill Bond is in the jungle where she gets the upper hand by dropping down onto him from a helicopter. There she kicks him about a few times before torturing him by squeezing his body between her legs. She then says "This time, Mr. Bond, the pleasure will be all mine", before licking his face lasciviously. Bond manages to attach the rope she descended from onto her belt and shoots down the helicopter she came from. This causes the helicopter to pull her screaming into a fork-shaped tree. She is struggling to breath and is thrashing both her arms and legs in pain. Just before the chopper crashes, she lowers her head and dies. An unfortunate, but ironic death. Notes * Famke Janssen's later villainous roles include Rachel Wright in I Spy, head witch Muriel in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, and evil television boss Ilana Katzenberg in The Show. Gallery XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye01.jpg|Introducing the evil Xenia Onatopp XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye03.jpg|Seducing the Admiral XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye04.jpg|Xenia puts the squeeze on the unfortunate Admiral XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye05.jpg|The Admiral gasps for air and experiences absolute agony between Xenia's deadly legs XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye07.gif|Xenia takes great pleasure in slaughtering the bunker staff with a machine gun XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye08.jpg|Looking down with cruel satisfaction at the lives she's taken XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye09.jpg|Looking down with cruel satisfaction at the lives she's taken XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye10.gif|Firing her machine gun with sadistic glee XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye11.jpg|Xenia meets Bond in his hotel sauna XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye12.jpg|Putting the squeeze on Bond, he gasps for air, she enjoys every second of it XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye13.jpg|Bond continues to suffer, Xenia continues enjoying herself XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye14.jpg|Bond manages to put Xenia down on some hot steam to get the upper hand XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye15.gif|Xenia has some fun kicking Bond around... XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye17.jpg|...before getting back to business XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye16.gif|His pain is her pleasure XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye18.jpg|A face of pure sadistic enjoyment XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye19.gif|The evil Xenia suffers an ironic death XeniaOnatoppGoldeneye20.jpg|"She always did enjoy a good squeeze" Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bare-Handed Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Legs Category:Pilot Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Smoker Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Fate: Deceased